starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Primera Orden
|jefeestado = Líder Supremo[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] |comandante = Alto Mando de la Primera OrdenAntes del Despertar |defacto = Líder Supremo[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] |militar = Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera OrdenStar Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual |capital = *''Supremacía†BB-9E on the ''Star Wars App-Enabled Droids by Sphero *Base Starkiller† |form = *Imperio Galáctico *Remanente Imperial|estab = En algún momento entre el 5 DBY y el 21 DBYLíneas de Sangre}} La Primera Orden, o también conocida como la Orden, era una facción política y militar gobernada por el Líder Supremo Snoke, pronto asumida por Kylo Ren y aliado con los Caballeros de Ren, que surgió como resultado de la caída del Imperio Galáctico. Después de la Batalla de Jakku, el Imperio se rindió formalmente ante la Nueva República al firmar el Concordato Galáctico, un tratado de paz que marcó el final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica en el 5 DBY. A pesar de su colapso, el legado del Imperio sobrevivió en las Regiones Desconocidas de la galaxia, donde los ex miembros de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales tramaron su regreso al poder. Su causa crecería en apoyo a través de algunos simpatizantes imperiales que brevemente habitaron un ala de la política de la República antes de abandonar la naciente democracia para unirse al movimiento imperial en las Regiones Desconocidas. Inspirado por los ideales fascistas del Imperio, este movimiento buscó ser mejor y eliminar todas las debilidades y defectos que tenía el Imperio, lo que finalmente resultó en la formación de la Primera Orden. En las décadas que siguieron a la derrota del Imperio, la Primera Orden gradualmente construyó su fuerza a través de la movilización secreta de nuevas flotas y ejércitos en violación del Concordato Galáctico y la ley de la República. A pesar de nuevos actos de desafío al tratado, el Senado Galáctico no consideró la Primera Orden como una amenaza real para la República. Sin embargo, la inacción del Senado motivó a la veterana rebelde, Leia Organa, a fundar la Resistencia. Aunque la Primera Orden se enredó en un conflicto con el grupo de Organa, la República siguió siendo su objetivo principal. Después de treinta años de planear su venganza contra el gobierno que derrocó al Imperio, la Primera Orden puso a prueba la superarma de la Base Starkiller en el Sistema Hosnian destruyendo Hosnian Prime, el mundo capital de la República. Poco después, la Resistencia lanzó un contraataque que resultó en la destrucción de su base. Historia Fundaciones tempranas Durante aproximadamente mil años, la República Galáctica mantendría la paz y la estabilidad dentro de la galaxia, ayudada por los esfuerzos de la Orden Jedi y las Fuerzas Judiciales de la República. Con la supuesta extinción de los antiguos Sith enemigos de la Orden Jedi y la República, el Señor Oscuro Darth Sidious planeó en secreto derrocar a la República con la formación de su propio Imperio Sith.Star Wars[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma| Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma]]Star Wars[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones| Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] Orquestando un Movimiento Secesionista junto con su aprendiz el Conde Dooku formulando el caos político a través de la galaxia, Sidious secretamente comandaría un gobierno galáctico rival conocido como la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en las destructivas Guerras Clon de tres años, asegurándose a sí mismo como el próximo Supremo Canciller de la República. Poco a poco acumulando más poderes de emergencia de lo que normalmente se permitiría, junto con cambios a la Constitución Galáctica, Sidious eventualmente emitiría la Proclamación del Nuevo Orden, transformando oficialmente la milenaria democracia en el Imperio Galáctico en un instante y instalándose como el primer Emperador Galáctico.Star Wars[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith| Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] Con la destrucción de la Orden Jedi y una maquinaria militar masiva para hacer cumplir su voluntad, Sidious permaneció en gran medida sin oposición durante los primeros diecinueve años de su reinado, embarcandose en la conquista gradual de la galaxia conocida. Eventualmente, la Alianza para Restaurar la República se formó para oponerse a su expansión agresiva y acciones genocidas, lo que resultó en la destructiva Guerra Civil Galáctica de cinco años. Cuatro años después de la destrucción de su Primera Estrella de la Muerte por manos de Luke Skywalker, el Imperio sufrió una derrota decisiva en la Batalla de Endor, donde su segunda y más poderosa Estrella de la Muerte II fue destruida y junto con su líder, el Emperador Palpatine y su mano derecha Darth Vader.Star Wars[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza| Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]]Star Wars[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi| Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi]] Tras otro año de sangriento conflicto, el Imperio fracturado resistiría por última vez a los arenosos restos de Jakku contra la Nueva República, lo que provocaría grandes bajas en ambos bandos. Derrotado y enfrentando graves disturbios internos, el Imperio se vio obligado a firmar el Concordato Galáctico, lo que limita severamente su capacidad para hacer la guerra y marcar el comienzo de su transformación en un simple estado de rudeza. Orígenes Después de la Batalla de Jakku, el Gran Visir Mas Amedda y la Canciller de la Nueva República Mon Mothma firmaron el Concordato Galáctico, que disolvió el Imperio.Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio En respuesta, muchos nobles, tecnólogos, señores de la guerra y oficiales imperiales huyeron a las Regiones Desconocidas en un esfuerzo por escapar los ojos curiosos de la Nueva República. Utilizaron información derivada del Gran Almirante Thrawn, que procedía de la Ascendencia Chiss,Thrawn y de los equipos de reconocimiento y droides que el difunto Emperador Sheev Palpatine había enviado para explorar las Regiones Desconocidas. A petición del agonizante Consejero del Imperio Gallius Rax, la Gran Almirante Rae Sloane y el Comandante Brendol Hux se reunieron con el Superdestructor Estelar Eclipse. Sloane vio una oportunidad para reconstruir el Imperio. Allí, aislados de la galaxia, estos intransigentes imperiales formaron la Primera Orden, que fue influenciada por los principios del gobierno caído.* Con la Nueva República ahora como la fuerza dominante en la galaxia, continuamente enfatizó la defensa de los valores de la democracia a través de las estrellas. A pesar de eso, sin embargo, la Nueva República no estuvo exenta de críticas, muchas de ellas simpatizantes descontentas de las viejas costumbres imperiales, algunas de las cuales formaban parte de la estructura política. Una vez que los desacuerdos entre los leales y los simpatizantes del Imperio se volvieron demasiado severos, el último grupo eventualmente se separaría, con lo cual establecerían la Primera Orden junto con los antiguos elementos de las fuerzas imperiales que aún habitaban las Regiones Desconocidas. Mientras que algunos en el Senado Galáctico aplaudieron la idea, otros se dieron cuenta de que, sin la supervisión de la Nueva República, la Orden volvería a los modos draconianos de su predecesor. Debido a que desciende del Imperio en ideología, la Primera Orden, al formarse dentro de las Regiones Desconocida junto con varios ex oficiales imperiales, tecnólogos, nobles y otros partidarios pro-imperiales, intentaron reclamar su legado.BB-9E en Star Wars App-Enabled Droids by Sphero Con muchos de los sirvientes del Emperador llevando algunos de los mayores secretos militares del régimen a las Regiones Desconocidas, la Primera Orden comenzó un esfuerzo de militarización masiva para producir un ejército tecnológicamente superior al antiguo Imperio Galáctico, consciente de que carecía de los números superiores del antiguo estado. Numerosos astilleros, bases e instalaciones de investigación se construyeron sobre sistemas estelares recién explorados y mundos colonizados a medida que la Orden se multiplicó lentamente y trazó su eventual regreso a la galaxia en general. Creciendo en tamaño y fuerza, la Primera Orden vendría bajo el mando del Líder Supremo Snoke, un poderoso usuario del lado oscuro y servido por su aprendiz, Kylo Ren. Con la manipulación exitosa de Snoke de Kylo Ren al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, su aprendiz y los Caballeros de Ren destruirían el intento de Luke Skywalker de reiniciar la Orden Jedi, con purgas subsecuentes y persiguiendo a aquellos con afinidad con la Fuerza, al igual que el antiguo Inquisitorio Imperial. Subvertir la Nueva República En los años previos a la destrucción del Sistema Hosnian, la Primera Orden silenciosamente esperó su tiempo preparándose para su eventual guerra con la Nueva República. Con el fin de generar fondos para reinstalar y rearmar la antigua flota imperial, la Primera Orden usó un grupo de milicianos llamado los Guerreros Amaxine como representantes para financiar al cártel del señor del crimen Nikto, Rinnrivin Di. Siete años antes del "Bombardeo Servilleta" en el complejo senatorial de Nueva República en Hosnian Prime, la Primera Orden utilizó Amaxines para inyectar miles de millones de créditos como capital inicial en el Cártel de Rinnrivin, convirtiendo al cártel hasta ahora menor en un importante sindicato delictivo. Estableciendo una relación mutua con los Amaxines, Rinnrivin se embarcó en lucrativas operaciones de contrabando y apuestas, canalizando las ganancias a través de corporaciones oscuras y fuentes de los Centristas hasta la Primera Orden, que utilizó el dinero para reconstruir su flota. Además, la Primera Orden también reclutó a varios senadores centristas como Lady Carise Sindian como agentes clandestinos que trabajaron para subvertir la Nueva República desde adentro. Muchos centristas, una facción informal en el Senado Galáctico de la Nueva República que favorecía a un gobierno central y militar más fuertes, admiraban a los líderes y prácticas del Viejo Imperio. Otro representante de la Primera Orden fue Arliz Hadrassian, una ex piloto de caza TIE que se había convertido en la líder de los Guerreros Amaxine. Mientras que Hadrassian veía a los Amaxines como la vanguardia de la Primera Orden, Lady Carise la consideraba demasiado volátil para manejarla. Hadrassian a cambio estaba impaciente con los centristas por negarse a separarse de la República. Las operaciones de la Primera Orden estuvieron casi expuestas cuando las actividades criminales de Rinnrivin Di comenzaron a cobrar un precio devastador en el comercio del planeta Ryloth. En respuesta, los senadores de la Nueva República, Leia Organa y Ransolm Casterfo se embarcaron en una investigación que descubrió los vínculos de Rinnrivin con los Guerreros Amaxine. Sin embargo, los dos senadores no pudieron descubrir los vínculos de la Primera Orden con los Amaxines y el cártel de Rinnrivin. En un intento de sembrar el caos, Arliz Hadrassian bombardeó el complejo senatorial de la Nueva República. Esto puso en marcha una cadena de eventos que llevaron a la muerte de Rinnrivin y la destrucción de la mayoría de las fuerzas de los Guerreros Amaxine en el planeta Sibensko. Hadrassian se suicidó después de asesinar al senador de la Nueva República Tai-Lin Garr. Mientras la mayoría de los senadores y medios de la Nueva República creían que la desaparición del cártel de Rinnrivin y los Amaxines eliminaban todas las amenazas pero Leia no estuvo de acuerdo y estableció la Resistencia en respuesta a la complacencia de la República. Tras el asesinato de Tai-Lin Garr, Lady Carise y sus contrapartes centristas comenzaron a preparar una moción para separarse de la Nueva República con el fin unirse y apoyar a la Primera Orden. Preparándose para la guerra Durante las tres décadas posteriores a Endor, la Primera Orden escapó en gran medida de la atención galáctica, y muchos en el Senado de la Nueva República creían que no representaba una amenaza real para la galaxia en general. Haciéndose eco de estos sentimientos, el Canciller Lanever Villecham argumentó que no había necesidad de preocuparse mientras la Primera Orden se apegara a los dictados del Concordato Galáctico. A pesar de esto, la Orden desafió descaradamente los acuerdos anunciando la movilización masiva de fuerzas superiores de tropas de asalto, además de violar las prohibiciones de la República sobre la venta de armamento a la Primera Orden y sus reglas que rigen las naves capitales. Probando la resolución de la Nueva República, pequeñas escaramuzas ocasionalmente estallarían entre la Primera Orden y la República, todo mientras la operación Starkiller buscaba un planeta adecuado para su implementación. Con la creciente amenaza de la Primera Orden y la rápida movilización para la guerra, los miembros prominentes de la República expresaron su preocupación por este estado sucesor, siendo Leia Organa la más vocal. Mofándose del Senado en general por ser alarmista y belicista, Organa usó su influencia como miembro prominente de la antigua Alianza para reclutar a muchos ex oficiales militares olvidados por el Acta de Desarme Militar aprobada por el Senado Galáctico. Financiado por senadores de ideas afines que compartían los temores de Organa sobre la Primera Orden, la Resistencia llegaría a servir como la fuerza opuesta y el jaque mate al creciente poder de la Orden, lo que desató la Guerra fría. A pesar de esto, los miembros del Senado de la República estaban sumidos en la corrupción y la burocracia, con senadores como Erudo Ro-Kiintor en connivencia con la Primera Orden por promesas de abundancia y poder, con grandes sumas de créditos transferidos discretamente a través de de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. Como resultado, la Resistencia se vio obligada a trabajar por su cuenta hasta que pudo obtener evidencia irrefutable de las leyes de la Primera Orden que se presenta al Comando de la República. Durante la Operación: Golpe de Sable, el piloto de Resistencia Poe Dameron y la General Organa descubrieron que el Senador Erudo había estado colaborando con la Primera Orden y que tenía información valiosa sobre Lor San Tekka, quien estaba creyendo que podía llevarlo a su hermano Luke Skywalker. Juegos de espionaje En respuesta a la Operación: Golpe de Sable, la Capitán Phasma despachó al Agente Terex para recuperar la información que Poe había obtenido del Senador Erudo. Terex y las fuerzas de la Primera Orden persiguieron a Poe y a Escuadrón Negro al planeta Ovanis.Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II Con la ayuda del espía involuntario Oddy MuvaPoe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV, Terex logró colocar un rastreador en el caza T-70 Ala-X de Poe.Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I Una escaramuza tuvo lugar en los cielos de Ovanis y la Cueva de los Crèche, que se complicó por la presencia del Culto Crèche y la incubación de dos criaturas aladas. Finalmente, Terex y sus fuerzas de desembarco fueron derrotados. La anciana Crèche le dio la información de Tekka a Poe. Para evitar la guerra entre la Primera Orden y la Nueva República, Terex y sus hombres sobrevivientes pudieron partir en su crucero pesado clase Maxima-A.Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III Terex más tarde obtuvo información de que Poe y su Escuadrón Negro viajaban a la prisión de Megalox en el mundo de alta gravedad de Megalox Beta. Poe había viajado al mundo de la prisión para interrogar a Grakkus el Hutt sobre su conocimiento del paradero de Lor San Tekka. Terex logró sobornar a la Guardián Luta para que abandonara al Escuadrón Negro a la población carcelaria. Aunque Grakkus había hecho un trato con Terex para divulgar la información, Grakkus cambió de opinión y decidió vender la información a quien fuera que lo sacara primero.Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I Indignado por la doble cara de Grakkus, Terex contrató a los señores del crimen Isin, Kan Be y Toren para usar sus pandillas para asaltar la fortaleza de Grakkus y matar al Escuadrón Negro. Planeó interrogar a Grakkus y luego matarlo.Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II Sin embargo, el plan de Grakkus fue frustrado por los droides astromecanicos del Escuadrón Negro, BB-8, que desactivó el escudo de gravedad de Megalox. Mientras el Escuadrón Negro y Grakkus escapaban, Terex y sus mercenarios fueron inmovilizados por la gran gravedad. Terex logró escapar a bordo de la Punta Carroña y atacó la estación espacial de Megalox, buscando castigar a Luta por dejar escapar al Escuadrón Negro. Su nave lanzó varias lanzaderas, pero se vio obligado a retirarse cuando el Escuadrón Negro se dio la vuelta e infligió un daño considerable en la Punta Carroña. La Capitana Phasma convocó a Terex de vuelta al espacio de la Primera Orden para que se presentara como informador, pero Terex optó por perseguir a su némesis, Poe Dameron.Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III Más tarde, la periodista del Faro Galáctico y ex miembro de la Flota Estelar de la Nueva República Suralinda Javos descubrió que la Primera Orden estaba construyendo instalaciones militares, astilleros, instalaciones de investigación de armas y "algo más grande" en violación del Concordato Galáctico. Se reunió con Poe en el gigante de gas de Pheryon en el Borde Interior, con la esperanza de vender la información a la Resistencia para impulsar su carrera periodística. Sin embargo, el agente del Buró de Seguridad de la Primera Orden Weel y sus soldados de asalto capturaron a Javos y Poe. Durante el interrogatorio, Javos logró matar a Weel y liberar a Poe. Después de escapar, Javos decidió unirse a la Resistencia.Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm En lugar de regresar al espacio de la Primer Orden, Terex viajó al refugio del crimen, Kaddak.Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I Allí, retomó el control de la Banda Ranc, que había ayudado a crear después de la Batalla de Jakku. Terex se unió posteriormente a la Primera Orden después de interceptar un envío.Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III En contra de las órdenes de la Capitana Phasma, Terex decidió usar a la Banda Ranc para destruir a Poe y la Resistencia. Su plan consistía en dar información falsa sobre el droide espía N1-ZX de la Primera Orden a la Resistencia y seguir a Poe hasta su base. Terex quería destruir la Resistencia de una vez por todas para ayudar a la conquista de la galaxia por parte de la Primera Orden.Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV Los planes de Terex se volcaron cuando Poe se dio cuenta del engaño y condujo la flota de la banda de Terex a un remoto planeta desértico. Además, Oddy decidió romper la influencia de Terex sobre él al rescatar a su esposa Sowa Chuan y varios esclavos de la nave insignia de Terex, Punta Carroña. Mientras Terex lideraba un grupo de desembarco en busca de Poe y los droides, el Escuadrón Negro asaltó la nave y la armada de "Feos" de Terex.Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V Oddy y la mayoría de los esclavos lograron escapar en cápsulas de escape, mientras que el Escuadrón Negro les proporcionó cobertura de disparo. El grupo de aterrizaje de Terex también fue aniquilado por N1-ZX, quien había sido reprogramado con la plantilla de personalidad droide de Señor Huesos. Terex también luchó con Poe y BB-8, pero fue desarmado después de la pelea.Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI La batalla llegó a su fin cuando las fuerzas de la Primera Orden bajo el mando de la Comandante Malarus llegaron y aniquilaron la flota de la Banda Ranc de Terex y la nave insignia Punta Carroña. Malarus había sido enviada por la Primera Orden para arrestar a Terex, cuya misión deshonesta violó la directriz del Líder Supremo Snoke para evitar un conflicto abierto con la Nueva República y las fuerzas alineadas con la Nueva República como la Resistencia. Malarus también lideró un grupo de desembarco que se reunió con Poe y tomó cautiva a Terex. Altura de la Orden Treinta años después de Endor, y tratando de localizar un fragmento de un mapa que llevó al Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, que se había exiliado a sí mismo tras la fallida resurrección de la Orden Jedi, de la cual se culpaba a sí mismo, la Primera Orden desplego el [[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]]'' Finalizador'' en Jakku, donde una unidad BB y el piloto as de la Resistencia Poe Dameron recuperaron un fragmento del mapa. Tratando de capturar al droide y destruir al último Jedi, se lanzó un asalto sobre el asentamiento periférico de Tuanul, pero no antes de que BB-8 escapara con el mapa. Tras una alianza insólita del soldado de asalto FN-2187 y una chica sensible a la Fuerza llamada Rey, la Primera Orden finalmente perseguiría a la pareja y al famoso contrabandista Han Solo y Chewbacca a Takodana, donde buscaron refugio. Después de una batalla climática entre la Orden y la Resistencia, ambos informados de la presencia del grupo a través de espías encubiertos, Kylo Ren lograría secuestrar a Rey, quien al ver el mapa podría ser interrogada hasta que revelara la ubicación de Luke. Mientras tanto, la Primera Orden finalmente destruiría la capital actual de la Nueva República en Hosnian Prime, buscando terminar su apoyo no oficial de la Resistencia con una nueva superarma apodada Base Starkiller, que podría disparar un rayo que destruye el planeta a través del hiperespacio y destruir un sistema estelar. Con la destrucción de la capital de la República y la mayor parte de su flota, la Primera Orden estaba lista para destruir tanto a la Nueva República como a la Resistencia. Para su disgusto, el antiguo desertor FN-2187 ahora conocido como Finn junto con Han Solo y Chewbacca llegarían a la Starkiller en un intento de desactivar sus escudos y permitir un ataque de la Resistencia para destruir el planeta convertido en estación de batalla. Con la Primera Orden a quince minutos de destruir la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar, el trío no solo lograría bajar los escudos del planeta sino también rescatar a Rey después de un duelo con sable de luz con Kylo Ren. Escapándose del planeta con segundos de sobra, la superarma solar de la Primera Orden sería destruida por el Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Resistencia, formando una nueva estrella donde alguna vez estuvo el planeta. A pesar de este gran revés, el propósito de la Primera Orden hacia la conquista galáctica solo aumentó, con Snoke decidiendo terminar el entrenamiento y el reagrupamiento de Kylo Ren después de la destrucción de su superarma. Organización Gobierno La Primera Orden fue una junta militar inspirada por el antiguo Imperio Galáctico. Liderados por el Líder Supremo Snoke, él y su mano derecha Kylo Ren supervisarían la colonización de las Regiones Desconocidas y la destrucción del último Jedi. Al igual que el antiguo Imperio, Kylo Ren existía fuera de la estructura de mando formal de la Primera Orden, y con frecuencia entraba en conflicto con los oficiales militares debido a que su agenda siempre superaba los objetivos militares. De esta forma, no solo se mantendría el miedo dentro de los rangos superiores de la Orden, sino que la ubicación de Kylo en la jerarquía se parecería intencionalmente a la de Darth Vader durante el reinado del Imperio. A pesar de tener sensibles a la Fuerza dentro de sus filas, la Primera Orden no empleó Sith o Inquisidores como su predecesor. La Primera Orden carecería de capital oficial ya que su Líder Supremo movería constantemente su base de operaciones, por lo que la administración del gobierno existiría en una amalgama de planetas dentro del territorio de la Primera Orden. Con la construcción de Base Starkiller, la Orden tendría una sede extraoficial para su poder en expansión. El Buró de Seguridad de la Primera Orden actuaría como un servicio de inteligencia dentro de la administración de la Orden. Un agente notable fue el antiguo soldado de asalto imperial y el señor del crimen de la Banda Ranc Terex. Relaciones Exteriores La Primera Orden fue uno de los remanentes del "Antiguo Imperio" que surgió a raíz del Concordato Galáctico. Como el Concordato limitó la capacidad del Imperio para librar una guerra imponiendo estrictos tratados de desarme y castigando las reparaciones, la Primera Orden despreciaba a la Nueva República como un régimen ilegítimo que toleraba el desorden en la galaxia. A pesar de las frecuentes violaciones de la Primera Orden del Concordato Galáctico al invadir el espacio de la República y construir armas ilegales, la Nueva República no creía que la Orden representara una amenaza. A pesar de informes de inteligencia en contra, varios políticos de la República en el Comité de Inteligencia del Senado y altos líderes militares como el Mayor Lonno Deso desestimaron a la Primera Orden como un grupo mal organizado, mal equipado y mal financiado de leales imperiales que usaban la propaganda y el miedo para exagerar su fuerza y poder. En un esfuerzo por subvertir la Nueva República, también se conocía que la Primera Orden canalizaba fondos a través de corporaciones y de terceros en el Sector Corporativo para corromper a senadores republicanos como Erudo Ro-Kiintor, que bloquearon las mociones que abogaban por sanciones contra la Primera Orden y aumentaron apoyo a la Flota Estelar de la Nueva República. En consecuencia, el principal adversario militar de la Primera Orden fue la Resistencia, una organización militar privada fundada por la General Leia Organa en respuesta a la falta de voluntad de la República para tomar medidas contra la Orden. La Primera Orden vio su misión principal cómo restablecer el orden en una galaxia "sin ley" y consideró a la República y la Resistencia como obstáculos para lograr estos objetivos. Aproximadamente treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor, la Primera Orden lanzó un ataque preventivo contra el Sistema Hosnian para destruir la República y forzar a la galaxia más amplia a someterse. Más tarde, la Primera Orden hizo un intento infructuoso de destruir la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar. La Primera Orden también era conocida por tener tratos con otras entidades como la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo y la Banda Mortal Guaviana. Fuerzas Armadas Con sus fuerzas militares expandiendose en clara violación al Concordato Galáctico y las leyes de la República, el esfuerzo masivo de militarización de la Primera Orden continuaría a lo largo de su mandato en las Regiones Desconocidas. Allí, se construirían bases militares y astilleros para producir algunas de las armas y cazas estelares tecnológicamente superiores utilizados por las fuerzas de la Orden. Para evitar restricciones del tratado que prohíban la venta de armamento a la Primera Orden, los fabricantes de armas galácticas Industrias BlasTech y Municiones Merr-Sonn, S.A. se separaron de una subsidiaria conocida como Corporación Sonn-Blas, que fabricaba gran parte del armamento de la Primera Orden dentro de su espacio. Sistemas de Flotas Sienar-Jaemus también ayudaría a producir naves como la [[Lanzadera de mando clase Upsilon|lanzadera de mando clase Upsilon]] y el caza estelar de superioridad espacial TIE/po, junto con su variante de dos asientos, el caza estelar de superioridad espacial TIE/fe. Sistemas de Ejércitos Sienar-Jaemus fabricaría el AAL ampliamente utilizado que podría transportar a veinte soldados de asalto al combate, mientras que la Corporación Aratech-Loratus desarrolló el LIUV; en tierra, la Primera Orden también usó unos caminantes cuadrupedos similares a los AT-AT imperiales. En violación a las leyes de la Nueva República con respecto a las naves capitales, el Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente sería desarrollado por Ingeniería Kuat-Entralla que contaba con más de tres mil turbolásers y cañones de iones, siendo diseñado específicamente para evocar la temible imagen de los [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Canon|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial]] del antiguo régimen. Al igual que su predecesor, la Primera Orden empleó el uso de soldados de asalto, incluyendo variantes tales como soldados de nieve. También utilizó especialistas que incluían soldados de asalto de megabláster pesado, soldados lanzallamas y soldados de asalto antidisturbios y, de forma selectiva, tenía una de las tres variantes colocadas en cada escuadrón de soldados de asalto de diez miembros. A diferencia de los estándares inconsistentes de la academia del Imperio Galáctico, el entrenamiento de la nueva generación de soldados de asalto enfatizó las operaciones de improvisación y contrainsurgencia, incluidas las tácticas de guerrilla. Debido a que la Primera Orden carecía de la superioridad numérica del Imperio Galáctico, los soldados mejor equipados y entrenados dieron como resultado un mayor dominio de los soldados que el Imperio Galáctico. Los soldados a menudo eran entrenados en naves capitales y se sometieron a simulaciones vívidas para crear a los soldados más leales, lo cual era una extensión de las ideas del Comandante Brendol Hux y los Cadetes del Comandante. Una de sus principales bases de operaciones se conocía como la Base Starkiller, un planeta de hielo convertido en una fortaleza. Buscando gobernar la galaxia a través del miedo, la base albergó una superarma capaz de destruir sistemas estelares enteros disparando un rayo destructor del planeta a través del hiperespacio, y fue liderada por un triunvirato no oficial conformado por el General Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren y la Capitana Phasma hasta que fue destruida en Asalto a la Base Starkiller. La escala de la operación militar de la Primera Orden sorprendió a los complacientes observadores de la Nueva República, que creían que tales demostraciones de fuerza eran simplemente parte de las fuerzas de defensa locales y guardias ceremoniales.* Con la rápida expansión de sus rangos de soldados de asalto y capacidades militares, la Resistencia creía que aún no se habían descubierto más especializaciones de soldados, y naves incluso más grandes que los Destructores Estelares clase Resurgente. Sociedad y cultura Al crecer en el otro extremo de las Regiones Desconocidas, los oficiales y ciudadanos de la Primera Orden crecieron con una versión de la historia galáctica sesgada por el Imperio. Bajo la guía de veteranos imperiales, junto con literatura aprobada, videos y vistas obligatorias de sesiones de moral dos veces al día para cadetes de soldados de asalto, los oficiales aprenderían de su glorioso pasado y cómo fue robado por terroristas y rebeldes, que más tarde se llamarían a sí mismos República. Muchos creían que solo ellos podrían tener el poder necesario para arrebatarle a la galaxia un camino de caos y corrupción. Los discursos pregrabados a menudo llenaban las ondas, en las cuales el General Armitage Hux solía comentar sobre la depravación de la República con hambrunas en Ibaar y Adarlon, la brutal represión de la gente de Balamak y avances alienígenas sin control a través del Borde Exterior. A continuación, historias de victorias de la Primera Orden, como la liberación de los campos de trabajo en Iktotch o ganar una batalla de flotas en el Sector Bormea. A pesar de estas funciones y mítines patrióticos, la Primera Orden se basó en la brutal supresión de la disidencia y las actividades antipatrióticas. Los soldados de asalto antidisturbios fueron especialmente entrenados para sofocar la insurrección, mientras que se permitió la dispersión de manifestantes con fuego real. Los agentes de la Nueva República culparon a los disturbios industriales como la huelga en la Caída de Pressy. Según la Primera Orden, los Jedi estaban oficialmente extintos, mientras que estaba prohibido pronunciar el nombre de nacimiento de Kylo Ren por orden del mismo Líder Supremo Snoke. En muchos de los campos de trabajo forzado y en las operaciones mineras en el espacio de la Primera Orden, una gran cantidad de personas involucradas provenían de especies exóticas. Con el fin de aumentar la moral, la Primera Orden utilizó un sistema de insignia de rango conmemorativo en el que se emitirían brazaletes con los nombres de unidades famosas y héroes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Muchos dentro del ejército creían que, a pesar de ser superados en número por la Flota Estelar de la Nueva República, su superioridad tecnológica era tan completa que incluso la armada más pequeña permanecía virtualmente indiscutida. Además, la Primera Orden usualmente saqueaba varias monedas a través de la galaxia, incluyendo peggats, aureis y zemids, y las fundía como "dinero de sangre" debido a su valor universal, y no tenía ningún reparo en inducir a los niños a un combate directo.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual El ejemplo más infame del último bit fue con los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden, donde sometieron por la fuerza a los niños de mundos conquistados por la Primera Orden al entrenamiento militar.* Además, de entrenar a sus soldados desde su nacimiento, lo que resultaba en varios miembros que tienen rangos muy altos a pesar de su edad técnicamente haciéndolos más cercanos a oficiales subalternos, en contraste con el Grupo Sub-Adulto del Imperio, que mientras promueven los propósitos del patriotismo nunca sometió a sus miembros a situaciones de combate directo. Astrografía La Primera Orden reclamó la región grande e inexplorada al oeste del Núcleo como su corazón, con el poder emergente expandiéndose a través de las vastas franjas de espacio que los exploradores galácticos dejaron intactos durante milenios. El resultado de una guerra fría entre la Nueva República y la Primera Orden, una estrecha región de sistemas neutrales conocida como las Regiones Fronterizas Trans-Hydian, existió entre Nueva República y el espacio de la Primera Orden. A pesar de las frecuentes incursiones de la Primera Orden en el espacio de la República, el Senado Galáctico no deseaba provocar un conflicto, y por lo tanto se limitaba a la protesta diplomática formal. No obstante, treinta años después de Endor, la Orden tenía operaciones mineras en el campo de asteroides artificiales conocido como la Caída de Pressy y controlaba el Sistema Atterra en los Territorios del Borde Exterior.Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto También controló Vodran en el Espacio Hutt.Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran Entre bastidores La Primera Orden fue creada para la película de 2015 Star Wars[[Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza| Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza]] siendo desarrollado a través de conversaciones entre el equipo de producción. De acuerdo con J.J. Abrams, el director de la película, el equipo se preguntó qué habría pasado si los nazis que se escondieron en Argentina después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial comenzaron a trabajar juntos de nuevo. Abrams insinuó que la Primera Orden sería, por lo tanto, un grupo que admiraba al Imperio Galáctico y sentía que su trabajo no se cumplió. La naturaleza exacta de la Primera Orden durante el desarrollo de la película se mantuvo en secreto desde el anuncio de la película. El 10 de agosto de 2015, las cuentas oficiales de Star Wars Twitter y GooglePlus dieron a conocer una imagen de la Primera Orden que se congregó en la Base Starkiller. El diseñador de vestuario Michael Kaplan dijo que los uniformes de la Primera Orden fueron diseñados para verse severos, "borde muy duro, hombros muy anchos, muy angulares, geométricos". Citó la inspiración del diseñador de moda francés Thierry Mugler. Apariciones *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' (novela) *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' (novela juvenil) *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Rey's Journey'' *''Rose and Finn's Mission'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' Fuentes * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Gobiernos Categoría:Primera Orden Categoría:Organizaciones